


Arrest Me, Officer!

by issabella



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angry Erik, Charles is a Cop, Erik is unreasonable, Erik owns a jewelry store, Flirting, Handcuffs, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Teasing, Top Charles, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dildo, more UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issabella/pseuds/issabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's jewellery store got broken into, he was standing amidst the wreckage of broken glass and emptied displays, angry and full of frustration over the incompetence of the police.</p><p>Until he came face to face with Officer Charles Xavier. </p><p>Suddenly Erik finds himself subjected to frustration of a very different kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrest Me, Officer!

**Author's Note:**

> [Lonelyparts](../../../users/lonelyparts/pseuds/lonelyparts) was working through the night to get this betad quickly. So many thanks to you!
> 
> A translation to Chinese can now be found here at http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-169444-1-1.html thanks to [smilingbaby](../../../users/smilingbaby/pseuds/smilingbaby)  
> Details can be found in the comments [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/895045/comments/33082278)

The place was a mess. Glass littered the floor from the smashed display cases. The drawers had been completely pulled out of the counter, their contents, empty caskets for rings and watches, small gift bags made of velvet and gauze, heedlessly upended on the floor.

 

Erik stood amidst it all, rage and helplessness swirling in the pit of his stomach. His – his shop, his wares, some of them his own design and craft - all destroyed or taken. With shaking hands he took out his phone and called the police.

 

…

 

Questions. That was all that the police officers seemed good for. Asking stupid questions. A scrawny looking redhead in a black uniform, currently standing in front of Erik with a notepad,was asking for the same things he had already told two different police officers before. “So you had the security alarm turned off, because of the many false alarms you've experienced during the last several days. Can you tell me when the false alarms started and how many there were?”

 

“I already explained that to one of your colleagues.” Erik pressed out between gritted teeth, his eyes following another officer trampling through his shop. They all seemed to just stand there or wander around aimlessly, not really doing anything that could lead to finding the thieves.

 

“I know, and I'm sorry Sir, but this is for the protocol.” The young officer tried to give him a smile, but Erik glared at him. Was the boy even out of the academy yet? Or was this a first case? … Speaking of, there was another young officer, a blond, who seemed rather clueless as he watched another guy in a lab-coat (who to Erik appeared way too young to be qualified for that work as well) take fingerprints from one of the glass-displays. Fingerprints that probably would turn out to be Erik’s own, since clearly the ones who had broken in hadn't bothered with opening the glass cases the conventional way, but just smashed everything in! Were they even taking this seriously or was this just some bloody field trip for them?

 

“Why don't you get the fuck out of my face and try to get some work done? I already told someone about the faulty security system. And I already gave one of you the contact details of the security firm, so they could get the detailed protocol from them! The cameras were working though and they drowned those in the sink in the back. So why don't you stop pestering me with useless questions and get some real work done? Like try to see if there isn't some retrievable footage on said cameras!” 

 

“Hey!” A police woman suddenly advanced, a no-nonsense expression on her face. “We are in the process of retrieving all the evidence, so why don't you help with that and give my colleague the statement we need. This is standard police procedure, and I am sorry if it's inconvenient to you, having to repeat your statement, but it can't be helped. We are doing all...”

 

“Fuck your procedure! All you seem to be doing is standing around gawking...”

 

“Oh-oh!” The redhead mouthed under his breath and took a tiny step back, while the woman's brown eyes narrowed. “You listen to me now, you pompous...”

 

“Thank you Moira, I'll take it from here.” Another guy in uniform inserted himself between Erik and the female officer. “Sean, why don't you head for the back and see about those security cameras.” 

 

The woman, Officer Moira, took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. “Alright Charles, just … yell if you need any assistance.” Then she and the redhead marched off. The intervening officer turned towards Erik, who couldn't help but stare. 

 

Everything suddenly seemed to narrow down to a pale face dusted with freckles, red lips set in an earnest purse and blue eyes that looked attentively at him. Erik's heart beat faster. He felt oddly self-conscious and reached up to straighten the tie he had pulled loose in his anger. He only noticed what he was doing as he lowered his hand again reluctantly. 

 

“I'm terribly sorry about this happening to you, Mr. Lehnsherr. And I know what we are doing now must look a bit uncoordinated to you, but we are all doing our job, collecting the necessary evidence, so this won't happen again.” The voice had a nice ring to it, a bit of an accent that made the officer sound more – polite and cultivated.

 

It was hard to think straight for Erik, when he seemed to have all of the man's attention focused on himself like a loaded gun. “Then shouldn't you be out there trying to catch the thieves?”

 

There was a short tug at the corner of Officer Charles' mouth that might have been a smile forming. Part of Erik wondered, what he could do to make the officer give a full smile, while the other part was irritated. Was Charles just like the other officers, not taking this, him, seriously?

 

“Yet we can't go out there just arresting people at random. So I fear we have to ask all these irritating questions, sometimes more than once, to double check and get all the information we need.”

 

“I already gave one of your officers the list of all that was stolen...” Erik gritted his teeth. He probably would have to count himself lucky, if they didn't just melt down his work once they realised how unique and thus easily traceable the jewellery was. The designs he had pored over for hours, the delicate work he had patiently sat through... “Yet instead of pursuing that lead he felt it necessary to question me, if I had all the items down correctly.” It was aggravating that instead of potential suspects, they were interrogating him, like he was prone to lie about what was stolen. “This is my damn...” There was a hint of a raised brow from Officer Charles that made him want to take the cursing back, despite being pissed off. “I mean, my shop and I am very well capable of remembering what I put in my safe for the night and what stays out in the display cases. Especially since a good deal of the jewellery is my own design, made by my own hand.”

 

That last statement elicited a short look of surprise from Charles – Officer Charles. And maybe, a spark of interest or even fascination? Erik felt like the man was sizing him up anew. “I hadn't realised some of the stolen pieces were your own. I understand that this theft must feel like even more of a personal violation.” Charles' hand came to rest on Erik's wrist. The touch was brief, but as the fingertips brushed over the skin of his hand, Erik felt like a little spark was running up his arm. Had Charles... Officer Charles felt it too?

 

Erik shifted his weight, leaning ever so slightly closer. “My workshop is at the back...” But what was he saying? He couldn't – You didn't flirt with a police officer, even if he was hot. He quickly added, “The thieves have been in there too, but they didn't take any of the raw materials, only the finished pieces... and the watches and other jewellery... they weren't picky with those though...”

 

But Charles seemed to have caught on nonetheless. He gave a quick look to the back and threw Erik a sideways glance. His gaze did a quick run up and down Erik's body, like he was checking Erik out. There suddenly was curiosity of a different kindshowing in Charles' eyesthat made Erik's throat go dry and his toes curl. And he was blushing – blushing like a young schoolboy in front of his crush. Erik wanted to, well what he really wanted to do was drag the other man to the back of the shop where they could be alone!

 

Yet as Charles spoke he gave no sign of being anything other than the polite and helpful officer – much to Erik's irritation.

 

“I'm sorry about my colleague seeming to doubt you, but he was only doing his job, trying to make sure not one item is missed. Especially since in their attempt to open the safe they ruined the opening mechanism and we can't check at the moment. But we will have someone on the scene for that shortly. Anyhow, I've already seen that list and we sent it on, so if any of the items shows up for auction, we will be alerted promptly. If you like you can head home now. We still need a full statement – sorry – but you can come to the station for that too.” He sounded so reasonable and understanding, making Erik want to tear through that officer façade to find that spark of – interest he was sure he had seen there.

 

“No!”

 

Officer Charles seemed to not have expected Erik's single-worded contradiction. He raised an eyebrow, but otherwise showed no reaction. No hint of annoyance, not anything that would indicate he wasn't only thinking of getting the job done right now. “Mister Lehnsherr, I don't want to sound rude, but...”

 

“No! Look, Officer....” Erik frowned. He couldn't call him Charles to his face now, could he. Though he would like that. Actually he would like to bend forward, push that incredible soft looking brown hair back from one of his ears and mouth the name in a soft whisper. He would have to react then!

 

“Xavier, my name is Charles Xavier. Sorry for not introducing myself, but in this situation...”

 

Erik just nodded, but then ploughed on. “Alright, Officer Xavier, I already contacted my insurance company as well as my shop assistant and the cleaning team. My plan for today was to come in and work. I will not sit at home and stare at nothing, wondering what is happening here. So I'll just wait till all these...” he stopped himself from using any demeaning term for the rabble of police officers just in time, “until everyone is gone and see what can still be salvaged from that mess. Maybe then I'll even be in the mood to give another full statement for _you_ to take.” He hadn't intended for the last bit to sound so desperate, he felt like he was practically throwing himself at the man. But he wanted, needed some reaction from him.

 

Officer Xavier licked his lips, the motion slow and like executed with great care, fully conscious of the effect it would have. Erik felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with anger. But then Charles lowered his gaze. When he looked up at Erik his expression betrayed nothing. “Of course, this is your shop. We won't bar you from it. So if you could be so kind and just step over there...” Erik looked at where he was pointing. It was one of the chairs that were meant for customers, and had been left completely unaffected by the surrounding chaos. He felt reluctant to just sit down there, he wanted to do something – kiss Charles, throw some of the wreckage against a wall to vent his frustration. 

 

Suddenly there was a warm hand pressed against the small of his back, giving him a slight nudge. Surprised, Erik took a step, then another, looking at Charles who was leading him over to the chair – touching him. Erik licked his lips and stopped deliberately right in front of the chair, like he didn't know what to do next.

 

As desired, Charles put his hands on Erik's arms and gently pushed him down. “I'll let you know when we are done, but should you have any questions or need something...” There was a little pause. “Anything, just let me know.”

 

Erik looked up at Charles. Was that an offer, an invitation? Charles' hands on his shoulders tightened just a fraction and he seemed inclined to lean closer... and then he was gone. Erik blinked, staring at the retreating backside of Officer Xavier.

 

 _'What the...'_ Erik was left with his arousal and anger – thoughts spinning around one Officer Charles Xavier.

 

In the end Erik didn't find an excuse to call Officer Xavier over. Actually, the man seemed to go out of his way to steer clear of where Erik was sitting in the little shop. So after his shop was cleared Erik ended up going to the police station to give his statement and answer questions. Because he demanded that Officer Xavier would ask them. Because Xavier seemed to be the only one of the officers who seemed to know what he was doing. Erik said.

 

The reason he tried to convey during giving his statement was something else though. Because he loved to watch Charles' mouth when he was asking him questions, because his voice triggered a wave of goosebumps all over his body, because looking at his eyes calmed him down... He took every opportunity, loaded every statement with lascivious undertones, but it all seemed in vain. 

 

Charles, sitting behind his desk, shirtsleeves rolled up to reveal muscled arms underneath pale freckled skin, seemed completely untouched by Erik’s attempts. He only smiled and moved on to the next question.

 

Erik felt betrayed. 

 

His shop had been broken into, basically his livelihood had been stolen and of course the insurance company decided to make a fuss about paying up and swaying between threats of terminating his contract or raising the insurance fee – and on top of all that, he hadn't even gotten a date with Charles.

 

That surely meant he wouldn't see the alluring Police Officer again.

 

###

 

"This can NOT be TRUE!" Erik's roar broke the early morning quiet. It had only been two weeks since the break in and now he stood - once more - amidst the wreckage of his shop.

 

There was less damage this time round, but only because he was still short of some new display cases. Also not all had yet been filled with the new wares, since Angel, his assistant, had managed to bug him into some sort of decoration scheme.

 

It was nevertheless infuriating to see.

 

He didn't have to wait long for the police to arrive, but that was all that could be said in their favour. Erik was pacing up and down the stretch of pavement in front of his shop as two police-cars pulled up right before him. Then he saw a familiar face under one of the black police hats. For a moment there was a delicious tingle running down Erik's spine, then his gut twisted in frustration. He had spent about half a day in the alluring man's presence and though all the smiles, glances, the way Charles had licked his lips while he took Erik's statement indicated the attraction was mutual, nothing had come of it. 

 

So Erik felt extremely resentful for more than one reason, as Officer Charles Xavier walked up to him with an odd mix of a half smile, half frown on his face. Erik didn't wait for him to open the conversation.

 

"What have you people been even doing this past week? You were supposed to catch the ones who did this. Now they have broken in again!”

 

Officer Xavier looked slightly taken aback, but then that professional calm settled over him. “Mr. Lehnsherr, I would like to say it is good to see you again, but obviously not under these circumstances.” He stepped up to him, rather close. His arm brushed against Erik’s, as Charles – Officer Xavier – turned to look at his colleague, Erik recognised from last time as the woman who had snapped at him. She looked up from talking into the police radio and gave Xavier a short nod. “The forensic people are on their way already. First we have to look for clues, if this really was done by the same thieves, maybe it is just a - “ he sighed, “very unfortunate coincidence. In any case, we have been following all the leads and clues we gathered from the previous crime scene, but there were no fingerprints and none of your jewellery showed up on the market yet. The thieves have shown an unusual level perseverance. Usually stolen goods will..."

 

"Don't lecture me on what thieves do and don't, rather tell that to your bunch of recruits you apparently set upon my shop and this case."

 

Xavier's gaze stayed fixed on him, but he was taking a deep breath. "I assure you, this case IS in capable hands."

 

Erik's gaze was drawn to Charles' hands. His fingers looked strong, capable hands, that would deftly wrap around..

 

"Please, Mr. Lehnsherr, if you would just step aside, so we can start with our work and look for evidence."

 

Oh, Erik would not just step aside this time! He was fed up with playing along, it didn't get him anywhere. "Fuck it, what good has that done so far? Either you were too blind to find any evidence or too stupid to make anything out of them." For a mad moment he had the urge to just grab Charles and kiss him. To see and feel that calm crumble under him. But there was still enough sanity left in him that told him, that this would end badly. Assaulting an officer? That Officer Moira looked like she would take any excuse to kick him to the ground. So he turned away from the temptation and wanted to head back into his shop. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in his workshop and lose himself in the intricate work of melding metals together, bending the fine wires to his will...

 

Officer Xavier stepped effectively in his way, hands raised but not touching him – until suddenly he was. Charles' warm hands were gripping Erik's shoulders. The touch lasted only a short moment, for Charles drew his hands back like they'd been burnt immediately, and much to Erik's satisfaction, he even looked flustered. "Mr. Lehnsherr – I have to ask you to reconsider your words. I do understand that you're frustrated, I really do, but please try to cooperate with us here."

 

Erik stared, then took a step forward, right into the man's personal space. “Do you really, Officer?” He didn't know what had gotten into him any more. He only knew that he was angry and frustrated – angry at Charles for making him feel so frustrated. "If you had done your job better, I would not be standing at another scene of wreckage in my shop. So don't tell me, that I have to reconsider what I've said, because I dare to point out how useless you have been...” 

 

Charles took a step back and Erik used that to push forward into his shop, ranting on. “You lot wouldn't even be able to solve a murder when it happened right under your eyes, fucking clueless...”

 

"Enough!" Officer Xavier's suddenly sharp voice nearly froze him on the spot, standing there in the middle of his wrecked shop. Then it happened so fast that in the end Erik had no recollection of what Charles actually did. But suddenly he was shoved hard over the counter, his right arm twisted behind his back. 

Charles' body was pressed against his, strong and hot and though Charles' hold on his arm was merely firm, Erik realised he could probably pull it into a position where it would go from uncomfortable to really painful in seconds. He could feel the power held in check, as well as Charles' hot breath against his neck. "Now you listen to me, Erik. Everyone is doing their job here. So you can stop insulting and harassing everyone or I will drag you out of here and throw you in a cell until you have calmed down! This won't be for fun!"

 

Erik felt hot, his heart was pounding madly and his veins seemed to carry molten metal instead of blood. He felt - alive, aroused and fully aware of Charles pressed against him. _'He called me Erik!'_ The awareness of that made him dizzy and he couldn't help but grin wildly. This was like a fantasy come true, a fantasy he hadn't even been aware of having.

 

“Are we clear on this, Mr. Lehnsherr?!” And with that the fantasy seemed shattered, to lie in pieces with the shards of glass on the ground.

 

 

###

 

The stakeout was, as stakeouts were – that is to say, mostly boring. Charles shifted in his seat in the car, trying to get into a more comfortable position. There was a Thermos with tea beside him and the doughnuts Moira had brought along. They might be cliché, but the sugar-rush helped tremendously with his effort to stay awake during the night.

 

The car door opened. Charles only threw a short glance to the side, as Moira slid back into the seat. “What did I miss?” She spoke softly, but the night was quiet enough so he had no trouble hearing her. The only sound of traffic came from the main road a few blocks down. 

 

“Oh, two cats were chasing each other down the road. And the guy from the apartment on the third floor stopped watching sports and switched to playing video games.” 

 

Moira leaned over him to get a good look at the third floor window two houses down, where someone had their TV-screen mounted on the wall, giving them a good view of it from the street. “Still saying it might be a girl.”

 

“Or it might be a cat. As long as we don't see any evidence, we can't assume... I know.”

 

“Ouch, you sound awfully grumpy tonight. What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong, except we are stuck here in the middle of the night on a useless stakeout.”

 

“Well, who'd have thought that Lehnsherr would rally the other shopkeepers in the street and file a public complaint. I had him down for loner-asshole-can't-be-friendly-to-anyone-to-save-his-ass type of guy. Not someone who manages to raise a protest-group – and charm the Chief.”

 

“Yes... who'd have thought...” Charles stared out into the dark in the direction of Lehnsherr's shop. Damn that man. He had strode into the police department looking all dapper in his business suit, complete with vest, magenta pocket square, and a pocket watch! Anyhow, who the hell was even wearing pocket watches these days? Charles had thought for one absurd moment that he was there to see him. The man's gaze had even swept the floor until it found him. Lehnsherr had made Charles rise from his desk with just his fucking gaze, before he suddenly looked away and strode on to the Chief's office like he fucking owned that place. Fuck the man. If only he didn't want to exactly do that. If only... “I thought he was...”

 

“What? More impressed by your charms?”

 

“Yes.” Charles answered absently, then quickly went on to correct himself. “I mean, maybe I thought he wouldn't turn out to be such an unreasonable bastard...” Charles sighed. 

 

“Well he must have been impressed a tiny bit at least, since he didn't report you for bending him over his shop-desk like a naughty schoolboy.”

 

Charles was glad it was dark, so Moira couldn't see him blush. “Maybe he realised he had gone too far with what he'd said.” Maybe he even liked it? Charles shook his head. He must stop letting himself get distracted by that man while on duty. Again and again he had found himself doing and saying things to him that were really not alright for an officer on duty. He had tried to keep some distance, some professionalism in dealing with Lehnsherr but the man was... irritating - fascinating. “Let's talk about something more pleasant.”

 

Moira reached for the box of doughnuts and took a bite before she answered with an audible smirk. “And there I was getting the impression the topic of Mr. Lehnsherr isn't entirely unpleasant to you.”

 

Charles tried hard not to rise to the bait and find an innocent enough response that would get them talking about something else. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He tensed and stared hard. 

 

Moira caught on quickly. “What is it?” Her voice had turned down to a whisper. 

 

“Light – at Lehnsherr's shop. It was there only shortly...”

 

“Flashlight?”

 

“Quite looks like it. I'll go and check.”

 

“Okay, let's check.”

 

“No, you wait here and keep an eye on the rest of the street. It's only four days after the last break in and there isn't anything worth stealing in there yet. So maybe it's a distraction. Or turns out to be nothing really.” Perhaps it had only been a reflection from a window opposite. “I'll radio in if it's something serious.”

 

Moira gave an audible sigh. “Just be careful... I don't have your patience when it comes to dealing with unreasonable ass-holes and Lehnsherr might object to having a cop bleed all over his precious shop-floor.”

 

“Now you're being mean, Moira.” He made sure he had the flashlight and the radio turned turned off when he got out. His gun was safely hidden in a shoulder holster under his jacket. Then he walked down the street in the opposite direction of the shop, as if he were just on his way home. When he deemed he was a safe enough distance away, he crossed over to the shop's side of the street and headed back towards it. He was almost level with the door. Charles made a show of looking down in annoyance, then crouched down to tie his shoelaces. Unobtrusively, he stole a glance to the side. The door appeared locked, not broken open like it had been at the last two break ins. That still left the back door.

 

Slowly, Charles straightened and walked on. He tried the door to the house entrance right beside the shop. It was open, as suspected. It led not only to several separate entrances to the building, but also to a back yard with a dance-studio. That's why the door was never locked, according to the building's manager. And so far the thieves had always come through the front. Still Charles was careful, walking through the whole corridor, checking every entrance door and the backyard, before he went to the back-door to Lehnsherr's shop. He tried the door and was shocked to find it open. No signs of a break-in though. Charles frowned. The work of an experienced lock pick or Lehnsherr needed a lecture on security. One Charles would give him gladly. _'Stay focused!'_ He chided himself as he pulled out his gun. Carefully, he opened the door and slipped in. He remembered the layout of the place well enough from the two times he had been here.

 

Back pressed along the wall, he edged forward. On the left there was the door to the shop. He carefully checked it, but the room was dark, empty and silent. To the right there were the smaller office and the workshop... to which the door was standing slightly open, letting a sliver of light escape. 

 

So was he about to catch a thief red-handed. He would love to see Lehnsherr's face when he got the news, maybe he would get down on his knees out of gratefulness... _'Okay, even breaths, don't let your thoughts get ahead of you now...easy... easy now...'_

 

He pushed the door open, gun raised – and came face to face with the person he had wished in front of himself on his knees mere seconds before. Lehnsherr, who was sitting at his workbench. 

 

The two men looked at each other, startled and confused.

 

“You!”

 

“You?”

 

It would have been funny how they echoed each other if this didn't mean Lehnsherr had disobeyed all common sense. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“This is my shop!” Lehnsherr looked different, wearing casual clothes, jeans and a grey shirt with a deep v-neckline, but he sounded just the same – arrogant with a purr to his voice Charles was sure he was only imagining, really. 

 

“This is a crime-scene under surveillance – surveillance that you basically demanded. So you can't tell me you weren’t aware of this. Your shop has been broken into twice and you leave the back door open, so anyone can march in!”

 

Lehnsherr sat up straighter, his long fingers still twiddling with the tools in front of him. “Well you weren't very efficient about your work after the first break-in and even though they broke in a second time,still no news about who did it – or my stolen property! So excuse me, if I lack any confidence in the police right now. Also not locking the back-door was a precaution. They always used the front door to break in, so I figured if need be, I could escape through the back door – without having to fumble with the lock before.” He sounded almost smug. Charles wanted... well the workbench looked sturdy enough to push Lehnsherr over it and... there it blurred slightly. Part of him wanted to put Lehnsherr in handcuffs and drag him off to lock him in a cell for the night, to see that smugness and self-righteousness wiped off his face - then there was the urge to handcuff him to the workbench, pull his trousers down, grab his ass, hear him moan Charles' name and beg him...

 

Charles had to swallow hard to make sure his voice was somewhat steady. “Do you really want this to turn into a murder scene, Mr. Lehnsherr? Because that is what this easily could become, should you surprise any unsuspecting thieves like this. You won't make it out of the back-door then, no matter if it's locked or unlocked.”

 

“Well but you are here to protect me.” Charles nearly felt the gaze Lehnsherr let travel up and down his body, though finally he seemed a little distracted by Charles' gun he still had in his hands, muzzle safely pointed down and to the side.”Or do you intend to shoot me yourself?”

 

Charles shifted self-consciously from one foot to the other. “Don't be ridiculous... Though I could arrest you for obstructing police procedure. Perhaps a night in a cell would do you good.”

 

Lehnsherr slowly rose from his seat and came around the workbench. “Will you be there interrogating me, Officer Xavier?”

 

Charles licked his lips as unbidden ideas flashed before his eyes, on the forefront Lehnsherr in a cell, stripped of his clothes, begging him to be let out... willing to do everything. Slowly, Charles let out a breath, then whirled around as he suddenly heard an odd sound coming from the direction of the shop. He only spared a short glance at Lehnsherr. “You stay right here!” He ordered in a low hiss, then headed out. 

 

...

 

Erik stared after Officer Xavier. He crouched low at the door to the shop-area and then disappeared around the bend. Leaving Erik just like that. Right when he'd made a fool of himself again, trying to hint... if you could even still call that hinting – at his interest in him. It would be less frustrating, if he didn't feel so sure Charles _was_ interested. If at least he would look less alluring out of his uniform. But no, it was not the uniform that made up most of the attraction, but that man's ass looked damn great in the pair of jeans he was wearing.

 

 _'Fuck this!'_ Erik went right after that delicious piece of ass. He couldn't hear or see anything out of the ordinary as he carefully peered around the doorframe. 

 

Suddenly he was grabbed, his feet swept from under him and before he could utter a curse he had a warm hand pressed firmly over his mouth. He blinked dazedly, realising he was on his back on the ground, pinned down by the weight of Charles' body.

 

His hand smelled faintly of the metal of the gun, but Erik didn't mind. He could just go and try and lick it and kiss it. There were calluses there, but also parts where the skin felt incredibly soft pressed against Erik's sensitive lips.

 

Charles shifted on top of him, bringing his face close to Erik's ear. He barely heard the words, but the feel of Charles' breath against his ear, the soft brush of lips, accidentally touching as he mouthed the words' “Don't move, don't make a sound,” felt incredibly arousing. Erik was hard pressed not to moan or whimper. 

 

The hand remained on his mouth though and after a moment Erik realised that Charles - maybe - was waiting for his consent. He nodded. The hand was lifted from his mouth. Charles moved, his body brushing against his, as he craned forward to look around the corner of the shop-desk.

 

Erik's nostrils flared. Charles' scent, a mix of aftershave, leather and sweat was pressing heavily against him. Erik shifted and felt Charles push down against him, to keep him in place. Erik pressed his lips together so as not to gasp. 

 

Finally, Charles pushed himself up onto his left arm and put the gun away into his shoulder holster. “It's clear. Whatever I heard, wasn't a thief.”

 

There was something Erik wanted to say. Something that would keep Charles on top of him a little longer. “You pushed me down.”

 

Charles looked down. “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you stayed safe.” He made to move off Erik, but Erik grabbed the hem of Charles' jacket, trying to keep him in place. Charles fought the pull, but stopped at Erik's words. “Again.”

 

“What?”

 

“You did it again...” Erik licked his lips. “Push me down... practically climbing on top of me!”

 

“...Well... to make sure you wouldn't get hit.” 

 

“No. Not the first time. You threatened to arrest me.” Erik pulled and Charles actually let him drag him down until their bodies touched. He could feel Charles' heart race in his chest, or was it really just his own? “And I felt it... you like it. This!” Shamelessly, Erik arched up against Charles, and oh it felt so good. He heard Charles gasp, but he didn't move back then suddenly Charles grabbed his wrists, pushing them down and Erik barely resisted. He wanted this. He couldn't see much but he felt Charles lean down, his face close to his.

 

“Yes! Arrest me, Officer!”

 

And then just as suddenly as Erik had found himself on his back, Charles drew away from him. He stood up before Erik could tighten his grip and pull him back.

 

“Mr. Lehnsherr...” There was a little pause, before Charles went on. “Having made sure you are alright, I'll return to my post and continue watching the street – since everything seems to be in order here. Have a good night.”

 

Erik was still on the ground and gaped as Charles simply left. Slowly, he got on all fours and pushed himself up. For a moment he just stood in his dark shop. He noticed as someone walked past outside. The street-lamps turned everyone into faceless shadows beyond the milky-glass-door, but he knew it must be Charles... Officer Xavier.

 

Erik felt like an idiot. Had he really said to Officer Xavier... the scene came back to him and Erik wanted to take it all back. The frustration and anger were there in full force again. Officer fucking - gorgeous Charles Xavier. 

 

Erik no longer felt like spending the night submerged in creativity. He just wanted to head home and crawl under his blanket – and maybe die of shame.

 

###

 

The doorbell was ringing aggressively. Erik sighed. He was not in the mood for visitors – even though everything seemed perfect. The police, despite them messing up at the beginning, had been able to track down his stolen goods in the end. They had caught the thieves, who were part of a bigger crime syndicate apparently. He got his jewellery back, even the pieces he had created. That is, he hadn't gotten it all back yet, things were still being processed but he would get them back soon. His insurance company had also come round, now that they only had to pay for the much smaller damage done to the shop. And he would let them pay, and then move on to another more reliable looking company. But all this just didn't make him feel as pleased as it should have.

 

He had just gotten home and showered. He pulled on a T-shirt so he didn't have to open the door in only his boxers, but really, whoever came calling uninvited and without announcement, didn't deserve the courtesy of him properly dressed.

 

He threw a dismissive glance through the peep-hole, then doubled back to look again. Was that …? He opened the door. “Officer Ch... Xavier....”

 

The man was not wearing his uniform, but a very snug fitting blue shirt, dark jeans and his lovely leather jacket. He looked up at Erik from under a strand of wavy brown hair that had escaped to fall into his face. He took in Erik's appearance with great care and the intense gaze made Erik shiver. He wished he'd had bothered with trousers at least. He just hoped his magenta boxer-shorts would hide his arousal – a bit. 

 

“Mister Erik Lehnsherr?” Charles made it sound like a question, though of course he knew it was him, right?

 

“What? Yes...”

 

A devilish smile curled Charles' lips, before he moved quickly into the doorway, making Erik instinctively step back. Then Charles just pushed the door shut behind himself, locking them in. 

 

“What are you..?”

 

Instead of getting an answer Erik was suddenly grabbed, his arm twisted back and he was pushed face first against the wall. He heard the click of the handcuffs as the cool metal went around his wrist and felt a bulge pressed against his ass, that could only mean... For a moment Erik thought he was dreaming, sure this could only be one of his fantasies. Charles wasn't really.... Charles had always stepped back, no matter how close they had come to doing something about the sexual tension crackling between them. But no, this time, Charles pressed closer, rubbed his arousal still trapped in his jeans against Erik's boxer-clad ass. The thin material not nearly enough to make him miss that.

 

“Mister Erik Lehnsherr, I hereby put you under arrest!”

 

Erik gasped as the words sent a spark of lust racing through his body and straight to his cock. His heart was beating frantically, but he finally found his voice and wits. “Oh – on what charges?”

 

Charles gave a little laugh. “Oh don't play innocent with me, Erik.”

 

The way Charles said his name made Erik go weak in the knees.

 

“You know perfectly well what you have been up to. Distracting an officer of the law during his work with scandalous flirting, making lewd offers... in an attempt at bribery.”

 

“Attempt at... no, you cannot prove this.”

 

“Maybe I have no evidence - except this.” And he pushed his erection harder against Erik's ass, making him shiver, making him wish they were both naked already. “But I am sure I can compel you to confess.” Charles' grip shifted. He was still holding Erik's arm with one hand while the other slid forward. He pushed up Erik's shirt, hand skimming over his taut belly, before fingers dug under the elastics of the boxer-shorts.

 

Erik had his free hand braced against the wall and tried to claw at the unyielding surface. A shudder ran through his body, as Charles' hand wrapped around Erik's straining cock. Erik wanted to thrust into the hand, but he was trapped between the wall and Charles' firm body pressed up against him.

 

“And now you are resisting arrest... that alone is enough to throw you into a cell for the night.”

 

Was he serious? Erik couldn't tell, the idea of being locked up in a cold cell with Charles having the key was somewhat scary – and arousing as hell.

 

“I'm not resisting... fuck, can't you feel how much I'm not resisting you?”

 

“Mhmm... I feel … hard evidence, that you are planning something, Erik.” He used his thumb to rub over the head of Erik's cock, pressing slightly against the slit, making Erik hiss. “I really feel the strong urge to start a thorough investigation of you. So why don't we get you somewhere more appropriate than the hallway to start. Bedroom!” It was more of a command than a question.

 

It took Erik’s brain a moment to catch up. “Second door to the right.”

 

 

“At least you show some cooperation. Keep that up and maybe I can make you a deal that will keep you out of prison.” He drew his hand back, but kept Erik's arm twisted back and marched him to the bedroom.

 

...

 

Charles made a delighted sound as he saw the antique metal bed-frame. He made Erik strip off his shirt, then pushed him onto the bed and handcuffed his right hand to the metal.

 

Then he stood back and – looked. It made Erik squirm and blush and even worry that Charles, for whatever reason, might decide to leave him like that. Revenge maybe. Revenge for... he had been rather impolite. Erik licked his lips. “I didn't mean it.” Well that wasn't exactly right, but he didn't know how else to start.

 

Charles raised an eyebrow, startled. “What?”

 

“I was rather, angry and not – polite.” He admitted reluctantly. “I shouldn't have – it wasn't my right to say all those things about you and your team and the work you did.”

 

“You want to talk about that now? I really had intended your confessions to be of a different kind.” Charles looked amused.

 

“I just wanted to make sure... that you know that, too. I am at your mercy after all.”

 

“That you are.” Charles smiled. “I hope you don't mind me not wearing the uniform. Consider this more of an undercover – investigation of you.”

 

“No, not at all. I... I have to confess, you look very – alluring in it but I would actually prefer you naked.”

 

“Tied up yet still demanding.”

 

“Even prisoners have rights!”

 

Charles' smirk made Erik squirm. “You think so? Well, only as much as I allow for. But I might be persuaded, if you are well behaved, to show some leniency. “

 

The words made a shiver run through Erik's body.

 

“But first...” Charles leant closer and pulled down Erik's shorts, exposing him completely. Part of Erik wanted to hide, the other to shamelessly present himself, under the intense gaze Charles was subjecting him to. “So, how good can you be for me? Will you let me fuck you?”

 

“Oh yes...” Erik couldn't help himself but to grin. This truly was like some wild fantasy – only better – for it was real. Finally! “I wanted you to do that since... well, right the first time I met you – right there in my store. Or rather, I wanted _something_... but when you pushed me down over the counter, I wanted you to fuck me right there.”

 

“Made an impression, did I. Well I wanted to. I wanted – want you! But it's really bad behaviour to get involved with someone who is part of a case. Though you almost had me break that rule. Yet now the case is closed. So, show me how much you want it then. Fuck yourself with your fingers and show me what you want me to do.”

 

All Erik could do was nod. He felt relieved, finally knowing why Charles had always drawn back despite wanting him. Knowing he wasn't crazy thinking he wanted him. And now Charles was here, in Erik's bedroom, had him handcuffed naked to the bed. It made Erik dazed while he felt alive with lust.

 

“Do you have any lube?”

 

Erik just looked back at the bedside table. He wondered if he should role around so he could reach it, but Charles beat him to it. A grin spread over his face as he took out not only the lube but a blue dildo as well. “Ah...evidence.” Charles licked his lips as he looked down at him. “Do you like to use this on your lovers – or on yourself?” The mattress dipped down slightly as Charles put his knee onto it, to more easily bend down. His face was close, though not close enough to kiss yet. His gaze blue-eyed gaze felt piercing.

 

Erik wanted to tell him he hadn't had a lover in a long time, that he wasn't having any casual sex either, that this with Charles was – different. “Myself.” That was all he could get out though.

 

“Good. Show me.” He kissed him, leaving him dizzy and even more aroused. 

 

Just by a kiss. 

 

Erik took a deep breath. Charles pressed the dildo into his free hand. He wasn't sure how to get the lube on it and anyway with one hand he could hardly screw the cap off the tube, but Charles got that done quickly and then squeezed a generous amount right onto Erik's belly, making him gasp as the cold wet liquid dripped onto his skin. 

 

“This should do it – for now.”

 

Erik didn't wait for any further instructions. He dragged the dildo through the lube that started trickling slowly onto his bedsheets. He usually allowed for more time to get ready and prepare himself before he fucked himself with the toy, but he wanted this, needed this now. He lifted up his legs and reached down with the lube-dripping dildo in his free hand. He started rubbing the head against his tight ass. 

 

Charles watched him, transfixed, lips parted. 

 

It felt like the gaze made all of Erik's muscles go weak and melt. He gripped the dildo more firmly before he lost his grip and pushed it in. Erik gasped and closed his eyes for a moment. But it didn't matter, he knew Charles was there, watching... wanting him? 

 

Erik would make sure he would want him – like that. He opened his eyes, looking directly at Charles while he slowly pushed the dildo further in. A small gasp escaped his lips as he felt himself adjust. He started moving his hand, thrusting the toy up his ass. He moaned as he got the rhythm just right, the dildo sliding in and out of him just so... perfect. Only it wasn't perfect, because he really wanted Charles' cock in him, Charles thrusting into him. “Charles!” 

 

Only then did he realize that Charles had stripped off his shirt and was undoing the belt of his trousers, pulling down the jeans and underwear along with it. His cock was hard and all Erik could think of was “Yes, please, fuck me!”

 

Charles tore open a wrapped condom and rolled it onto himself, the movement efficient and for a moment Erik feels jealousy. How often, with how many, who? But the way Charles looked at him, it seemed like only he mattered.

 

Erik wanted to pull the dildo out but Charles stopped him. He kneeled on the bed, leaning over Erik and grabbed his hand. “Not yet. Let go of it – and let it stay in there. You like that feeling, right. Of something buried deep inside you.”

 

Reluctantly, Erik did as he was told, relinquished control, let Charles push his free arm into the bed beside his face. Charles leant down to kiss him, his body pressing against Erik's, pushing his spread legs further apart almost uncomfortably. He felt Charles' cock and his own, trapped between their bodies, pressed against the lube still covering Erik's belly. Charles' mouth was on his neck, sucking and biting, before he claimed Erik's mouth. Charles rocked against him and Erik couldn't help it but to respond, then mewl as the motion let the dildo slowly slip out of him – and Charles drew back too, leaving Erik a quivering mess.

 

Charles looked down at him, smirked and discarded the dildo. “Looks like this wasn't enough after all. Let's see if you like this better.” He pushed into him, slowly at first, though Erik's body didn't resist. He tried to meet Charles, thrust up against him. Finally, Charles was fully in him but as if to tease him, stopped right there. 

 

Erik looked up at Charles, pupils blown wide, wanting, needing him to move, to draw back and thrust deeply into him again. “Fuck, what are you waiting for!”

 

Charles actually chuckled. “Now you are being all rude and impatient again. I thought you wanted to apologise for that.”

 

Erik moaned. “Please...”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Fuck me!” Erik gasped for breath. “Please.”

 

“See, it's not so hard.” Slowly, he drew himself out then thrust back into Erik, making him gasp. Then he stilled again.

 

“Fu...” Erik pressed his lips together. He could learn – if he wanted to. Given the right motivation. “Do you want me to beg each time?”

 

“No. I just want to enjoy every moment of it, wanting to drag this out before I come … and I want to see how long you can last.”

 

With the way Charles was teasing him, Erik was sure that would be longer than he wanted to last. Charles would drive him insane before he would come. “This is torture!”

 

“Yes...and you'll love every second of it.” 

 

And Erik did. His world narrowed down to Charles, Charles kissing and licking his mouth, slowly fucking him, stretching him until he thought he couldn't take anymore. Just then, when he thought he would break apart, Charles finally thrusts into him faster, harder, fucking him in earnest, making him want to wrap his arms around Charles and pull him closer. But he couldn't. His wrists firmly locked, one by the handcuffs the other still held firmly in place by Charles' hand. So he was left to call out Charles' name, again and again until he was hoarse and came. He felt Charles on top of him still, then thrusting into him one more time before he shuddered and stilled.

 

They were both breathing harshly, sticky with sweat and Erik's come. He was only half aware as Charles finally unlocked his wrist. There was a moment when Charles slid out of bed, but then he could hear him mutter, “Fuck it – showering can wait for tomorrow too.” And then he was back beside him, pulling him close. They kissed again, then all slipped into the comforting darkness of sleep

 

…

 

As Erik woke Charles was already dressed, ready to sneak out into the early morning. Erik felt a pang of – something. Regret, disappointment. It was not only the sex – which had been damn hot and he wanted more of that, but also, he wanted to know more about Charles. It stung his pride that Charles apparently didn't feel that way.

 

He sat up, looking at Charles, trying to school his expression into something close to indifference – a hard thing to achieve in the morning.

 

Surprised, Charles turned towards him. “Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.” 

 

“Well I'm awake...” He sounded way more gruff than he intended to.

 

Charles smiled. “Not a morning person, hm? I left you a note.” As Erik didn't respond to that he added, “With my phone number and address. Thought it was only fair, since I know yours already.”

 

Finally, Erik's brain caught up on what Charles was saying and his expression softened with relief. “So you won't just...”

 

Charles tilted his head to one side. “What? Did you think I'd just leave you after last night? Thought that this, you, was a one time thing?” He shook his head. “Got work early this morning. But I thought we could get in contact later – make a date. If you want to.” Charles sucked at his lower lip. “This isn't a one time thing, right? Because I usually don't...”

 

“No! I mean, yes... I really hope we can go on a date.” Date – a first date. He grinned at the thought of all the things he still didn't know about Charles but would find out. “You...” It might be a bit too much admitting Charles had been the first person he had slept with in years, so he just settled for, “Are extraordinary!”

 

Charles smiled and winked. “And a man like you is best to be kept under close police surveillance.” Then he came closer for one more kiss.

 

Erik watched as he left, then sank back into the bed. He looked up to notice the handcuffs still dangling from his bed-frame. A note was stuck to them with Charles' number and address and it also said: _Sorry I couldn't stay until you woke up, had to get to work. For once I'm glad about criminals, because of them I got to meet you. I hope this isn't too forward, but I think this – us – could be a thing. So what do you think about a date? Call me! P.S.:Going to collect these later, so take good care of them._


End file.
